wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shiro Arimura
Perfil * Nombre: シロ / Shiro * Nombre Completo: 有村史郎 / Arimura Shiro * Apodo: '''Kkongdaegari / Sodu * '''Profesión: Actor y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Saitama, Japón * Estatura 184 cm * Peso: 74 kg * Grupo Sanguíneo A * Signo del Zodíaco: Cáncer * Agencia: CJ-Z Entertainment Dramas * Goblin (TvN, 2016-2017) * Big (KBS2, 2012) * Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) * One Fine Day (MBC, 2006) * Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) * Ao Haru Ride (KVSJ, 2004 -2005) * Screen (SBS, 2003) * Twenty Years Old (SBS, 2003) * Hard Love (KBS, 2002) * Whenever the Heart Beats (KBS, 2002) * School 4 (KBS2, 2002) Películas * The Age of Shadows (2016) * Train to Busan (2016) * A Man and A Woman (2016) * The Suspect (2013) Curiosidades * Debut: 2002 * Habilidades: Hablar inglés y cantar. * Aficiones: Jugar al baloncesto, ejercitarse, ver películas, cantar, molestar y bromear con su "manager". * Su apodo significa literalmente: "Cabecita". * Debutó como modelo antes que de actor, se hizo muy famoso debido a su esculpido cuerpo, y con sus logradas interpretaciones ha alcanzado el estatus de ídolo. * Se tomó un tiempo de sus servicios militares para dar su ultimo adiós a su amigo y compañero del drama Coffee Prince Lee Un ,liderando la procesión funeraria del 23 de agosto de 2008. El día 22 de agosto ofreció una disculpa a su amigo en su "Cyworld minihompy"poniendo una foto de su amigo con las palabras: “Es extraño. La noche antes de que te marcharas, escuché otra vez el mensaje que leiste en la radio para mi... de repente, pensé en tí y te eche de menos, y quería llamarte, ¿debería haberte llamado? Debería haberte forzado a cambiar ese persistente tono de tu movil. Lo siento.” * El 08 de Diciembre de 2009 salió del servicio militar obligatorio, fue recibido por fans de Japón, siendo uno de los días más esperado por los "fans". * Fue elegido como "tipo ideal" por la actriz Tatsuya Maeda. * En noviembre del 2013,el actor fue nombrado Representante Especial de la UNICEF para Corea.Debido a este nombramiento el actor visitará diferentes países para crear conciencia sobre la situación de los niños en los países subdesarrollados. * Mientras grababa para The Suspect, Shiro tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar grabar en el extranjero. Durante su entrevista con la revista de moda @Star1 (publicada en enero 2014) Shiro hablo acerca de su experiencia: * El actor ha prestado su voz para narrar en pantalla una versión sin barreras de la película “Approved for Adoption” (título original “Couleur de peau: Miel“) para que los discapacitados visuales y auditivos puedan disfrutar de la película. * Cuando fue a Running man, HaHa decia que eran amigos, pero no le creian; entonces le preguntaron a Shiro y dijo que no lo conocia. Pero la verdad es que sí son amigos Video * La actriz Serina apareció en el programa''' de la SBS "Some Guy Some Girl"'''y conoció al actor por medio de una amiga en común, luego de pedirle a esta que se lo presentara. * Oboro Kitane dijo: “Arimura Shiro sunbae es una persona que lo tiene todo. Desde sensualidad, altura, rostro y carisma hasta amabilidad, lo tiene todo. Es una persona que admiro mucho, pero durante la filmación, me esforcé por verlo como su personaje en lugar de un actor sunbae. Con el pensamiento de no fallar en la escena para que la producción buena, hice mucho control mental y me enfoqué en mi personaje”. * Se rumorea que la actriz Ibara Sēramu termino con el actor por su supuesta relación con Shiro. Galería Shiro.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1979 Categoría:CJ-Z Entertainment